


Lie To Me

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Drama, Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has depression, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Past Suicide Attempt, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polygamy, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shance- Established Relationship, Suicide Attempt, Third Wheels, Third Wheels That Aren't Third Wheels, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: "You've clearly got this whole relationship thing down. You've got a routine that I have no place in.""There is a place. There has always been a place. With you around things finally feel okay. We don't feel like we're missing something.""However, if you keep walking out, you'll never find that place. And we'll always be stuck with a hole in our routine."





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how well this book is going to go but I hope you like it...

"You've clearly got this whole relationship thing down. You've got a routine that I have no place in."

"There is a place. There has always been a place. With you around things finally feel okay. We don't feel like we're missing something."

"However, if you keep walking out, you'll never find that place. And we'll always be stuck with a hole in our routine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance and Shiro have been together for four years now. Ever since Lance's junior year of high school and Shiro's senior year. Things were going great until they meet a feisty, dark haired boy in their usual coffee shop. Then, they realize, maybe things weren't as great as they thought. However, as they try and show the boy how much they need him, will Keith get it?


	2. The Begining

"... she wants it to be roses, but I told her I don't want roses. I want forget-me-nots and hyacinths."

"Lance, you know I love you, but for five seconds, can you just shut up."

Shiro had stopped in front of our usual coffee look with a loving but pleading look on his face. I rolled my eyes at him but agreed as he smiled at me and held the door open. We hopped in line behind all the other customers and waited our turn. I was trying my hardest not suddenly burst out talking while we waited. 

Shiro must have noticed because he sighed and said, "Why can't it be roses, Lance?"

I grinned brightly before I started talking excited with my hands flailing about. "I feel it would just be prettier to have a room full of the purple forget-me-nots and the red hyacinths!"

Shiro smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he moved me forward in the line to the front counter. "I couldn't agree more, love. Forget-me-nots and hyacinths it is." He said to me before turning to give the woman working the register our usual orders. 

Once we had gotten our orders we took a seat in the corner booth. I kept talking enthusiastically while Shiro just set his chin in his hands and gazed at me with a loving smile on his face. It went on like this for a while before I notice something over my shoulder had caught Shiro's attention. I turned around and follow his gaze to a dark haired man (who hardly looked like a man, not that I could really be one to judge) ordering his coffee and fiddling with he end of his red, white, and yellow jacket. 

I turned back to Shiro and said, "No."

He looked back at me with a pleading look on his face and asked, "Why not? We did it all the time during high school, Lance."

I rolled my eyes at him and held up my left had where there was a silver band with three small diamonds laying in the middle. "It's different now, Shiro. We're getting married now. We're not just two teens who are still trying to figure out our lives. This is supposed to be a sign that we have things figured out."

Shiro sighed and glanced back at the man over my shoulder. "Can we at least get to know him? The only people you even hang out with anymore are Hunk, Pidge, and me, Lance. This could be a good thing for you. For both of us."

I sigh and turn back around to look at the man along with Shiro. I groan and say, "Fine! But I'm not going to be the one who gets up to go-" before I could even finish my sentence, Shiro was out of his seat and walking towards the man. 

I see Shiro lay a hand on his shoulder just as he grabs his drink from the employee. The man looks startled until he sees the soft smile on Shiro's face. That smile could melt anyone. Shiro talked for a bit before turning my way and pointing at our table where I sat. I took that as my Que and smiled shyly and waved. He gave a shy wave back before looking at Shiro and nodding softly. 

Next thing I know, they're making their way towards the table.


	3. Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Stop before you take away all my faith in humanity?

I already knew this was a bad idea. The the kid sat down with that shy smile and Shiro with a look that made you think he was going to eat the boy alive? We were all going to hell.

 

We sat in silence for quite a while. I stirred my coffee, Shiro glance between me and the boy, and the boy just looked at his lap.

 

"So... You're the fiance?" Shockingly it was the stranger that broke the silence.

 

"And here I thought it would be Lance. The boy can hardly stop talking for two seconds and yet here he sits for two minutes." Shiro chuckles, leaning back in his seat and taking a drink now that the tensions been broken?

 

I roll my eyes at him and turn to the stranger. "He told you?"

 

The boy looked at me in shock and said, "Was he not supposed to? Was I not supposed to know? I'm so sorry! It's just, that's how he told me who you were and I just assumed that it was okay, and I'm not really super used to talking to new people and-"

 

"Okay, kid." Shiro chuckled and rests his hand on the stranger's own which sat on the table. He didn't really hold it, just set his over the top in a calming manner. It seemed to work. "I'm allowed to tell you. We just had a short discussion before I came to talk to you that caused a bit of confusion in Lances head. Now, I've told you our names, what's yours, love?"

 

I glared at Shiro at the pet name and turned back to the boy. "Oh, please. He probably did it in a creepy, seductive sort of way. Let me introduce myself. I'm Lance McClain, soon to be Shirogane. And you are?"

 

The stranger looked at me with a look that seemed confused and horrified all at the same time. It was kind of hilarious. 

 

"Keith... I'm Keith."

 

Shiro smiled and lifted his hand off of Keith's in order to shake it. "It's nice to meet you Keith."

 

Keith took Shiro's hand started to shake it but quickly pulled back. 

 

"Why is it..." He looked at Shiro's hand as if it had just stung him. 

 

Shiro laughed and explained, "I lost my arm a while back."

 

"A while back!" I look at him in amusment before turning to Keith. "My man lost his arm when he was just freshly 20 years old. The army did a number on him before he got to get the whole experience."

 

Keith looked at Shiro's gloved hand and sleve covered arm in awe and cautiously asked, "Can I see it?" He realized he had spoken what it didn't seem he meant to and he paled. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask. You don't have to."

 

Shiro just laughed and nodded. "Of course. It's no problem, love." I gave Shiro my glare again, but this time, less harsh. I was starting to gain my own interest in this man. 

 

Shiro rolled up his sleve and took off his glove. Keith looked in amazement and I saw his hands twitching from where they were folded in his lap.

 

"You can touch it. It won't bother him. Will it, Dashi?"

 

Shiro glares at me this time at the nickname before glancing sweetly back at Keith. "Of course not. Go ahead."

 

Keith did so and inhaled sharply. "It's amazing."

 

"It's quite amazing what military will grant you, isn't it." I say, looking at the arm that I also had quite an obsession with, but I had my own reasons.

 

Shiro chuckled and said, "My pay is practically the only thing paying for our wedding."

 

I scoff at him and cross my arms. "I'm trying, alright! It's not my fault no one wants to hire me!"

 

"If you'd stop refusing to take your meds in the morning you might get the job. No one wants to see you bouncing off the walls in an interview, Lance."

 

I huff and look at my lap while mumbling, "Rude."

 

Shiro just laughs and says, "Of course I'd be the on to get myself stuck with the one who ends up with Adult ADHD."

 

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to have a conversation with Keith. I was finding myself enamored with the boy.

 

By the time we had stopped talking, it was 11:30. 

 

"Oh my word! We've been talking for three and a half hours!" Keith looks at his phone in a sudden panic after the last ten minutes of laughing. "I've got to go! Thanks again for inviting me to sit with you."

 

Shiro smiles sweetly and says, "Of course. It was no trouble."

 

Shockingly, it was me who was eagerly nodding their head and saying, "Yeah! We should really do it again sometime."

 

Keith nods just as eagerly and quickly pulls a pen out of his pocket and grabs a napkin. "This is my number. Just text or call when you want to."

 

With that we say our goodbyes and we go our separate ways.

 

"So..."

 

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance talk about some things  
> Lance has a little freak out  
> Shiro is just as comforting as he always has been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past attempted suicide  
> It's brief so it will be marked by "~~~~~"  
> Skip if needed  
> I want the best for my readers and that part may not be for you  
> All you need to know is Lance does have depression

We didn't talk about it at all the rest of the day. I knew there were things throughout the day that reminded us both about him, but we never brought him up.

 

Finally, the next, I was still laying in bed on my phone and Shiro was getting ready for work, and Shiro said, "So, are we going to discuss it at all."

 

I briefly glace up at him before looking back at my phone and saying, "I'd honestly rather not."

 

Shiro sighs and stops in the middle of buttoning up his shirt to sit back in the bed next to me. He started running his fingers through my hair while saying, "We have to talk about it at some point, Lance. I'm not saying anything has to happen. I am perfectly fine with just having him as a new friend in our circle. However, you can not lie to me and tell me you found no interest in him. Not just his looks, but, also, his personality. I noticed that the more we talked to him, the softer your composure got."

 

I glanced at him again before turning my phone off and rolling over to curl into his side. "It's not supposed to be this way, Dashi."

 

Shiro sighed, and I knew it was at the nickname, before saying, "What way, baby?"

 

I pull my face out of his side and pout at him. "We're getting married, Shiro. It's supposed to be me and you against the world. Not me, you, and some guy we found at a cafe."

 

Shiro just continues to run his fingers and smile down softly at me. "Who made those rules? If this is gonna make up happy, why can't we have it? Isn't that the point of marraige? To be happy?"

 

I look up at him and chew on my lip. He brought his hand that wasn't in my hair up to my mouth to pull the lip out with his thumb. I have a habit of making it bleed when I think too much.

 

"What's bothering you, baby?" He asks softly.

 

I look away from his eyes for a moment before looking back. "I'm just worried..."

 

"About what?" Shiro pushes.

 

I sigh and sit up so I can look him directly in the eyes. "I'm afraid that this is your way of saying that I'm not good enough for you anymore."

 

~~~~~

Shiro's smile drops and he sets his hand that was previously in my hair on my cheek. "You listen to me, and you take these words to heart. Am I clear?" I nod and he continues. "You will never, and I do mean  _never_ , not be good enough. You are the number one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just feel like things were so much better for us when we had a third. We functioned better and you had someone with you at almost all times. There is not a day that I'm not afraid I'm going to open that front door and find you bleeding out on our floor again, Lance. You would have someone here to hold you if things got bad again while I was at work."

 

I blinked at Shiro in shock. This was news to me. We hadn't talked about those few years where my depression had gotten really bad. We hadn't talked about that particular event since I had first gotten out of the hospital. It was the first time I was afraid Shiro was gonna leave me. 

 

"I don't mean to scare you like that." I mumble as I look down at my hands.

~~~~~

 

Shiro uses the hand on my cheek to turn my face back to his. "Lance, I just want you to be safe. If this isn't what you want, then I'm not going to push it. It was just an idea. I know it's different now but it did work well for us in high school. It may not now. You may be right, I may be holding on to much to the past. I do know one thing for sure, though. You liked him. I may not be as much as I had thought. If you only want him to join our friend circle, I'm willing to just have that happen. Everything I do, please understand, is never just about me. You are always a thought in my head when I consider anything. I just need you to tell me what you want."

 

I looked into his eyes trying to prevent myself from crying at how caring this man is. "I..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I think, right now, I want to get dressed, call Keith, and invite him out for lunch today. After that, I want to have breakfast with the amazingly wonderful man I get to call my fiance before he goes to work."

 

Shiro smiles and kisses my forehead. "That's all I need to know right now. However, by noon, you will have to have an answer for me about what you want with Keith. I can't be leading the kid on throughout lunch if this is going nowhere."

 

I nod and smile at him. "I can handle that."

 

He sighs and leans in and kisses me softly. As much as I wanted to deepen the kiss, I knew he had to finish getting ready for work so he could make us breakfast. I also had to get dressed and make a phone call. 

 

Shiro pulled back and smile softly at me. "I love you. Never forget that, okay?"

 

"Of course." I smile at him and lay my hand over his on my cheek. "As long as you never forget that I love you."

 

Shiro chuckles and says, "Of course." He stands up and finishes buttoning up his shirt before moving on to his socks. "You need to go get dressed. You have a phone call to make."

 

I groan but move to our shared closet getting clothes. "Can you make the call?" I ask as I pull off my boxers from the night before.

 

Shiro just laughs and walks in handing me a clean pair from the laundry basket he had brought in, putting away clothes. "You know I would, baby, but we need to eat and I  _really_ do not trust you in the kitchen. You make the call, I'll make food." He finishes as he helps me pull a shirt over my head. I pout and he lets out a breathy laugh as he kisses me on the forehead.

 

I pull on a pair of jeans as Shiro walks back into the closet to hand me a piece of paper before walking out again.

 

I look down and realize it's Keith's number. I groan as I pull out my phone but I dial the numbers anyway.

 

It rings for quite a while. Almost long enough to make me hang up and just cancel the entire idea. However, the buzzing finally ends and a very raspy, "Hello?" is called out through the speaker. It honestly kinda throws me off. So much so that I didn't realize there had been a long pause until another, "Hello?" was called through the phone.

 

"Um... Yeah, uh, hello. This is Lance." I stutter through the microphone. I look at the alarm on the side table on Shiro's side of the bed. I quietly swear under my breath. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that I'm usually up at 6:30 in the morning. It's really not a normal time for people to be up. It's not really a normal time for me to be up either. Ever since I've been with Shiro, I've just gotten used to it, I guess." I realized I had just been rambling and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

 

Keith let out a light laugh before saying, "You're fine. You gave me the time to save your number to my phone. Was there a specific reason you were calling, or..."

 

"Yeah! Yes, of course." I reassured. "I know it's kinda soon, but Shiro and I were wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with us doing his lunch break. He gets kind of an extensive one, so it's not like we'd be rushed."

 

I heard shift on the other side of the phone and then, "What time? As long as it's after 12, I'm clear."

 

"Um..." I start making my way down to the kitchen as I say, "I'm pretty sure his break is 12:15 to 1:45." I pop in the kitchen and ask just to be sure. "Shiro, would 12:30 to 1:30 at the restaurant next to your office work?"

 

Shiro looks and me, smiles, and nods. "That sounds perfect. Tell him not to worry about pay. I've got both of you."

 

I rolled my eyes but smile affectionately. "Hey, Keith?" I say to inform him I was talking to him again. "Shiro says that 12:30 at Marrianna's will work. Do you know it?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Sounds good to me."

 

"He also said not to worry about pay. He said he's got us both covered." I inform him as I sit at the kitchen island and watch Shiro cook in his work clothes and socks. I keep a fond smile on my face.

 

"No. That's really not an issue. I can pay for myself. I shouldn't put that on him. I don't want to be a burden." Keith says, suddenly sounding a lot more awake.

 

I roll my eyes and respond, "Believe me, he can handle it. Between his current job and his compensation, he's got it. It will hardly put a chip in his wallet, let alone his bank account."

 

There is a few seconds of silence on the other end of the line before Keith finally says, "Okay... You'd tell me if I got to be too much, right?"

 

Shiro laughs, must've overheard Keith, and took the phone, saying, "Believe me. He'd tell you."

 

Shiro is silent for a moment as he puts two slices of French Toast on my plate and four orange slices. He turns around to grab my mug which he's filled with some coffee but mainly creamer and sugar as he says, "That sounds perfectly fine. If you need a ride I'm sure Lance would be happy to offer one." I look at Shiro in shock as he approaches me with my mug. I reach for it with grabby hands but he places it just out of my reach and hands me my meds. I pout at him but he covers the mouth piece and tells me, "If you don't take it, you are not getting this sugary concoction." I grumble but take the pill anyway and he smiles and hands me the mug. He mouths me a  _thank you_ before speaking into the phone, "We'll see you there, then. Goodbye, Keith. I'm handing the phone to Lance to say goodbye as well."

 

I  smile as I take the phone and watch Shiro leave the room to go put his shoes on. "Keith?"

 

"Yeah. I'm here." He responds, sounding tired again.

 

"Okay, so 12:15 at Marrianna's?" I ask, just to clarify as I went to see Shiro out.

 

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Keith says, sounding on the edge of sleep.

 

"Okay. See you, Keith."

 

"Bye, Lance."

 

With that, I hang up and put my phone in my back pocket with one hand. The other I use to pull Shiro in for a kiss.

 

"I'll see you at lunch?" He asks once we pull away.

 

"Has there been a lunch break since you started working that you haven't?" I asked and he gave me a hard look. "Okay, that doesn't count. I'm fine. I'll be there for lunch."

 

"With an answer?" Shiro asks as he wraps his arms around my waist.

 

I smile and give him a quick kiss. "With an answer." I lean back my torso a bit to look at him better as I say, "I think I already have an answer but I think I'm going to take this morning to go over everything in my head again just so I'm sure."

 

Shiro smiles and as he pulls back all the way says, "You can also take the time to take the shopping list off the fridge and actually get something done in this house. Also, go out and find a job."

 

I groan as I open the door for him. "I'm trying. You know that."

 

He steps out into the hall of our floor in the apartment complex. He turns to face me and rests his hand on my cheek. "I do know that.  _You_ know that the only reason I'm pushing you is because I know you want to be providing something. You know I am perfectly fine with providing for us. My job pays well."

 

I roll my eyes and rest my hand over his on my cheek. "I do know that. However, I want to feel-"

 

"Like you're doing something for us. I know." Shiro interrupts me. "You do so much for us, Lance. For me. You make me happy."

 

I smile softly and lean in to give him another quick kiss. "And you make me happy. I just feel like this could be good for me. Give me something to do in my spare time. It'll give me less time to get stuck in my own head. The doctor told me it's better if I get out around more people."

 

"I know, baby." Shiro says, smiling just as softly at me. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch. I love you."

 

I lean in and give him a kiss and keep my eyes closed in bliss when I pull back. "I love you. Stay safe." I say and then open my eyes.

 

"Always. And the same to you." He says seriously.

 

I smile and respond with my usual, "Always."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm gonna start asking questions at the end of every chapter.  
> I have two for this one  
> 1: Who is your favorite character so far (the way I've written them. This does not necessarily mean they're your favorite canonically.)  
> 2: Where do you think this book is going? Do you predict any plot twists?


	5. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives Shiro his answer about Keith  
> Honestly... It's a chapter full of fluff and you get to know Lance's character a little better

I was running frantically around Shiro's and my apartment. I honestly couldn't tell you exactly what I was looking for. All I knew is that I needed something to distract me. I was 11:55 and I knew Shiro would be calling any minute now to see what my answer was. I knew my answer, I really did. There was not a single part of me that questioned the decision I was making. However... This time to myself was making me second guess everything. I did this over dating Shiro, too. I mean, look where we are now. I am insanely in love with this man and don't regret any decision I made up to this point because they all led me here. It's just... you give me time to think, and I am damn well going to think.

 

I hear my phone going off as I'm in the middle of emptying the third drawer in our closet. Was I looking for something specific? Not in the slightest. This is just how I panicked. In the most spastic way possible. The more I move, the less likely I am to start up a breathing problem.

 

I realized I had been caught in my head while my phone just rang so I quickly jumped up to grab it and answered, "Hello?"

 

"Hey, baby boy." Shiro says softly over the phone. "My first question, how big of a mess will I have to clean up when I get home?"

 

I blink for a moment and look around the room at the disaster I had made before slowly saying, "What mess? There's no mess." As I start getting things shoved in drawers and under the bed.

 

"Uh huh. I'm not stupid, Lance." Shiro says seriously.

 

I sigh and say, "I'm cleaning it."

 

"Putting it under the bed does not count as 'cleaning it'."

 

I pout and say, "Rude."

 

Shiro laughs before continuing. "My second question is, do you have an answer for me?"

 

I start to bite at my thumb nail and just straight up say, "Yes."

 

I hear shifting on the other end and know that Shiro is shifting phone hands in order to get his stuff packed up. This caused me to look at the clock and see it was noon. I needed to start getting my shoes on, locking up the house, and heading down the street.

 

As I make my way downstairs, I hear Shiro say, "You know you aren't required to say yes just for my sake, right? I told you, I am perfectly fine with just being friends with him."

 

I roll my eyes as I hop around to put my right shoe on. "No duh, Shiro. You said the same thing when I agreed to marry you. And my answer now is the same as it was then. Am I clear."

 

"Oh course." Shiro says and I hear him stop shifting on the other side of the line. "I'm heading out now. I'll meet you over there?"

 

I smile as I step out the front door and check my pockets before locking the front door (not before frantically searching for my phone before realizing... I was talking on it). "Sounds good. Keith may beet both of us." I freeze for a second before saying, "How are we planning on going about this?" I start chewing on my thumb out of nervous habit.

 

"We'll take it slow. Don't worry." Shiro reassures me, as loving as ever. "Also, get your thumb out of your mouth. It'll start bleeding again."

 

I smile softly as I take my thumb out of my mouth at the thought that he knows me so well. "I did."

 

"Good." I can hear the smile in Shiro's voice before he's saying, "I got to go, baby. I see you there?"

 

"Of course." I respond, as typical as always. "I love you."

 

I hear his smile as he responds, "I love you, too, baby boy. I'll see you in a minute."

 

"See you." I say before hanging up and making my way down the street to _Marrianna's_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which character would you like to see developed a bit more?


End file.
